Torn Apart
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has been sent on a mission to the planet Cryonic and has told his Padawan Learner, Anakin Skywalker, not to follow.
1. Torn Apart

Obi-Wan sighed, running his hands through his hair. He heard the door open and saw his young Padawan, Anakin. Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" Anakin asked. "I felt your anxiety."

Obi-Wan looked at the Padawan. "Anakin," Kenobi muttered, looked down at his hands. "You…you won't like what I'm about to say."

"I don't like half the things you say." Anakin grinned.

Obi-Wan didn't return the smile.

"The Jedi Council has told me that I must go on a mission to Cryonic." Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin was about to speak when his Master spoke before him.

"_Alone_, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan. "Cryonic?" he echoed.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Master, you _cannot _go there alone!" Skywalker said, sitting down in a chair.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Try telling that to the Council, Anakin," the older Jedi murmured. "They've made their decision."

"I know, but-"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan cut his Padawan off gently. "Stop."

Anakin looked at him. "Master, please don't go."

Obi-Wan ran his hands through his hair again. "It's not my decision to go, Anakin. But I have to."

Anakin looked in the corner and saw one bag packed.

Obi-Wan stood up. "I-I should be going." he whispered, using the Force to grab the bag.

The Master and Padawan walked to the Hangar and saw Obi-Wan's Starfighter all ready.

R3-P17—Obi-Wan's droid—was already in her spot in the Starfighter.

"Be careful, General Kenobi." Cody muttered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Commander. I will." he said and hopped into the Starfighter.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "Please don't do anything stupid, Anakin." Kenobi murmured.

"Obi-Wan, please don't go." Anakin said, looking at him.

"You can't change anything now." Obi-Wan murmured, the top of the Starfighter closing.

Kenobi flew his 'fighter out of the Hangar.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Skywalker whispered.


	2. Drugged

Obi-Wan landed on Cryonic, his Starfighter landing in the shadows.

Kenobi jumped out, his droid beeping. He looked up, flipping up his hood.

"Yes, R3," Obi-Wan murmured. "You'll be coming with me."

R3 got out of the Starfighter and beeped.

"I know," he whispered as they entered the city. "It's not safe. I know already."

Obi-Wan had his Lightsaber clipped to his belt. The Jedi Knight was ready for anything. Well, _almost _anything.

Kenobi stopped outside of the city and contacted Yoda.

"Master," Kenobi whispered, "what exactly did you need me to find?"

There was no response.

"Blast it!" Kenobi cursed and walked into the city cautiously.

Obi-Wan sighed, crouching down by his droid.

R3 made a confused beep.

"I do not feel confident about this planet, R3," Kenobi whispered. "I need to erase your data. Just our tactics and base locations."

R3 whimpered.

"But, I _will _keep one thing," Obi-Wan murmured, opening the data bank. "You remembering the Jedi."

Kenobi marked that R3 will remember the Jedi and deleted the tactics and base locations.

Obi-Wan knew how to restore all the data.

Obi-Wan walked into the city with R3 following behind him.

_I have a bad feeling about this place. _Obi-Wan thought as he and R3 walked into a bar.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked.

Obi-Wan pulled a piece of paper out, showing a dirty blonde 15 year old girl.

"Have you seen a girl that looks like this? Ahh…I believe her name is Marixa." Obi-Wan asked, looking at the bartender.

"Hmmm…" the bartender thought for a minute, holding the paper up. "No, not for a _long _time."

Kenobi shot him a sharp look. "What do you mean _not for a long time_?"

The bartender shook his head. "Never mind," he said, "want a drink?"

"Sure," Obi-Wan murmured. "But not too strong, please."

The bartender nodded, grabbing a glass and went to get a drink for the Jedi.

When the glass was full, the bartender put a little sprinkle of spice in the drink.

It was a drug.

The bartender came back to Obi-Wan.

"Here you go." he told Kenobi.

The Jedi nodded. "Thank you."

"So," the bartender muttered, "what's a Jedi such as you doin' all the way out here on Cryonic?"

Obi-Wan put the glass down. "I've told you," he murmured, looking up at him. "I'm looking for the girl by the name of Marixa."

"Jedi business?" the bartender guessed.

Kenobi nodded. "Yes." he replied briskly.

"I wouldn't wanna get stuck in that, I tell ya."

Obi-Wan sighed and finished his drink.

He pulled 4 credits out of his pocket.

"Here."

The bartender nodded a Thank You and put the credits in his pocket.

"Come on, R3." the Jedi Knight murmured, walking out.


	3. Double Trouble

Obi-Wan was asleep because he wasn't feeling well to be looking around anymore.

Suddenly, R3 made a startled whirr and bumped into Kenobi.

Obi-Wan groaned, looking at his droid. "R3, stop it." he murmured weakly.

R3 made the same startled whirr.

"What has gotten into you, R3?"

Just at that moment, Obi-Wan heard a pebble fall.

He looked around and saw nothing.

"What is getting to you, R3?" Kenobi asked.

His droid just beeped.

Obi-Wan sighed, laying back down and went to sleep.

A second later, he gasped in pain, feeling something sharp in his back and went unconscious.

R3 whimpered.

Obi-Wan woke up, chained to a cold wall in a dark room.

He shook his head, only to feel it pound.

Obi-Wan groaned, his head resting against his arm.

Then, he saw a girl with someone else with her. Obi-Wan could only make out that it was a male; about the girl's age. Probably older.

Kenobi couldn't make out what the girl looked like.

The Jedi Knight didn't mention it before, but, Marixa was once his Padawan Learner, before Anakin. In the middle of the war, the young Padawan had turned to the Dark Side. She was once believed dead until the day Obi-Wan found out that the young Sith Padawan still lived.

The girl grinned. "Hello, my old Master." she said.

Obi-Wan lifted his head up with a gasp. "M-Marixa?" Obi-Wan gasped.

She chuckled. "How wonderful it is to find you crawling around Cryonic," she smirked, "why are you here, I might ask?"

Kenobi glared at her. "I could ask the same thing," he snarled. "The day you went missing was the most terrible day of my life. Then, a few days ago, we heard about you. The Jedi Council sent me to find you."

"And then you were given a new Padawan Learner?" Marixa questioned her former Master with a snap in her voice.

"How did you know that?"

Marixa laughed. "You haven't taught me everything, Master."

Obi-Wan glared at her as she and the boy left.

"I hope by the Force Anakin does not come looking for me," Obi-Wan muttered. "That would be a grave mistake."

Anakin sat up in his bed quickly.

"_Obi-Wan!" _he cried, looking around his Quarters.

He felt his Master in danger.

"No," he said. "I promised Master Kenobi that I would stay here. But-but he needs my help."

"Master Obi-Wan will be fine, young Padawan." a gentle female voice said.

The Padawan looked up and saw Master Valla.

Anakin looked down. "But, I-I felt him in a danger that he can't get out of alone."

"What did your Master tell you to do?" the Jedi Knight asked in a soothing voice.

"To say at the Temple. But-"

"I don't think that Obi-Wan wants you to get hurt, Anakin," she said. "It will be wise for you to stay here." Valla said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master." he murmured.

Master Valla walked out, the door sliding shut behind her.

Anakin knew that she had gone into her Quarters, so he got out of bed and changed out of his pajamas and snuck out to the Hangar.

Anakin was lucky that nobody was awake.

He was old enough to fly his own Starfighter.

R2-D2, Anakin's droid, rolled over to him, beeping in a confused whirr.

"Quiet, R2!" Anakin whispered. "I don't want to get in trouble."

R2 beeped again as Anakin climbed into his Starfighter. "Yes, I know my Starfighter makes noise, but anyone can hardly hear it," he said. "Now get in, R2."

R2 beeped and got into Anakin's Starfighter.

Obi-Wan gasped, his eyes flying open, feeling a disturbance in the Force.

"No," he whispered. "I told him to _not _follow me!"

Just then, Obi-Wan saw dark light under the crack of the door.

Marixa and the boy walked into the room with a smaller boy.

_No…_ Obi-Wan thought.

It was his Padawan Learner, Anakin.

The older boy chained Anakin to the wall next to Obi-Wan.

Marixa grinned, folding her arms over her chest.

"I thought the Youngling would put up a fight, Terise." Marixa mocked.

Terise grinned. "He tried."

Obi-Wan balled his hands into fists.

Terise laughed and walked out, the door sliding shut.

Marixa smirked and walked over to the Padawan.

"Lay a finger on him, Marixa," Kenobi threatened. "And you'll be sorry."

The Sith Padawan looked at him. "Why? What'll you do?" she asked.

Obi-Wan glared at her.

Marixa grinned. "Exactly." she laughed and walked out.

When the door shut, the Jedi Knight turned to his Padawan.

"What did I tell you, Anakin!" he growled.

"To…stay back at the Jedi Temple?" Anakin said, looking up at his Master.

"Then, why did you-"

"I felt you in danger. So, I-I thought I could come and rescue you." the Padawan muttered, looking down.

"I _told _you not to follow me even if I was in danger!" Obi-Wan growled.

"I'm sorry, Master. I just-"

"It's too late for that now, Anakin." Kenobi snarled.

Anakin looked up at his angry Master.

This wasn't like him to be upset. Well, it wasn't like him to be _this _upset.

Skywalker sensed something wrong.

"Anakin, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Kenobi hissed.

"No, Master, _you _don't!" Anakin retorted. "They've drugged you! You've never been this angry at me before. Or anyone for the fact!"

Obi-Wan shot Anakin a sharp glare.

The Padawan refused to look away from his Master.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do! You're the one who doesn't know!" Anakin shot back with a growl.


End file.
